marvelsymbiotefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Suit Spiderman
Black-Suit Spider-Man One of the most significant alterations to Spider-Man's costume takes place during the Secret Wars crossover event, in which Spider-Man begins to wear a black costume. After ruining his red and blue one in battle on Battleworld, the Hulk tells Spider-Man about a machine operated simply by thinking of what kind of suit, weapon or equipment someone needs. When Spider-Man thought of a new costume, the machine gave him a black sphere. When he touched it, Spider-Man found himself covered in a new black costume. Later on in Secret Wars #12, Spider-Man sees that other heroes are getting costumes from a different machine, not the one that he used. The costume first appears in Amazing Spider-Man (vol. 1) #252 (May 1984), several months before its origin is revealed in Secret Wars #8. This costume has a large white spider emblem on the chest and back and white organic web-shooters on the backs of the hands. Upon discovering that the costume is actually an alien symbiote, Spider-Man rejects the creature by using high frequency sonics, and he wears a non-living version of the costume for a while. Unbeknownst to Spider-man, the alien was able to copy his abilities; the alien learned the chemical composition of Spider-Man's webbing, the frequency at which his spider-sense operates (which allowed Venom to dampen Spider-Man's sixth sense), and could also copy his ability to stick to walls. Because of this, Venom's powers are similar to Spider-Man's. Also, having copied all of Spider-Man's movements, the alien started sneaking back on to Peter's body after Peter had removed it and fallen asleep. It would then carry the unconscious body of Spider-Man through a typical session of fighting street crime (albeit without speaking a word). Thus, for as long as he had the symbiote costume, Peter found himself inexplicably tired every morning, for though his mind slept, his body was getting no rest at night. Peter then creates a non-living costume similar to the symbiote, but he stops wearing this costume, when Mary Jane is viciously attacked by Venom (the symbiote's new incarnation), choosing to toss it into a fire and go back to his red and blue suit. However, when forced to confront Morbius in the sewers, Peter has the costume remade for the benefit of stealth. An interview released by Marvel editor-in-chief Joe Quesada (via newsarama) and Spider-Man editor Axel Alonso (CBR.com) stated that Spider-Man would be going back to his classic "Black" costume immediately after Civil War ends (Amazing Spider-Man #539 - February 2007). Marvel's February solicits confirm this, featuring Spider-Man returning to his black costume across all of his titles.[84][85] In Sensational Spider-Man (vol. 2) #35, the Black Costume is first shown with underarm webbing like the original costume. A variation on the black costume is featured in the film Spider-Man 3. It includes the webbing pattern from Spider-Man's red and blue costume with a black coloring and a slightly altered spider symbol, both on his chest and back. The same costume is also worn by Venom, with the added details of Venom's signature teeth and a more muscular appearance. In The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series, the black costume is initially identical to the red and blue webbed costume only entirely in black with silver webs, as in Spider-Man 3, but gradually grows to resemble the one featured in the comics over the course of several episodes as Peter becomes more affected by its influence. Here it creates its own webbing by use of its own semi-liquid composition, as well as being able to shrink to almost nothing due to said liquid properties. The game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance features Spider-Man's black costume, or "Symbiote", as the second unlockable costume. The black costume stemmed from an idea submitted by a then 22-year-old fan named Randy Schueller, after Marvel in 1982 had asked its readers for ideas for new Spider-man stories. Schueller's idea was purchased by Jim Shooter for the sum of $220. Randy Schueller spelled out his involvement with the black costume and Marvel in an article at Comic Book Resources.